


Secrets of a best friend

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Secrets of a best friend

Walking with a tray filled with fresh berry pancakes and coffee you stopped at the Elf kings door and softly knocked upon it when no answer came you decided to enter thinking the king may still be sleeping.   
Entering the room you found the king’s bed empty but you heard a small snore coming from the king’s study, walking to the open door you saw the mighty king gigging softy you looked over his sleeping body his hand was still holding an empty cup. The smell of the fresh coffee started to stir him you heard his sleepy voice “Is that fresh coffee!?” “Yes my lord and I have fresh berry pancakes for you” with a raise of his head you let out a giggle, “Why do you laugh at me?” He asked looking confused, “I am sorry my lord I do not laugh at you, I laugh because you have some of you paper stuck to your cheek" 

smiling he removed the paper as you placed the pancakes and coffee in front of him getting a soft "Thank you” in return. 

…

After attending your duties around the library you returned to the kitchens to collect the king’s dinner and wine, hearing some of the kingdoms gossip from the cooks “is it true the king has picked his new Queen?” “It must be someone from Rivendell or Lothlórien for none of us are that lucky” “She must be very beautiful to win his icy heart” shaking your head at the gossip you collected the tray, “She would know, she is his best friend and has been all his life” “(y/n) who is his new Queen” hearing your name you looked up and saw all eyes on you, “I may be our kings best friend, but I have no secrets to tell you, and even if I did I would not, the king likes his privacy and you know better then to gossip about him!” Walking to the door, you said “I will forget what I heard, but do not talk more about the king’s private affairs” “Thank you, my Lady.”   
….  
Standing on the balcony looking up at the stars, “They are getting restless, they know something has changed” Thranduil followed your path and stood behind you “Let them be restless for a while, what are they saying?” “That you have picked your new Queen” "You are my Queen (y/n), I will make it official when you’re ready", “Well we better make it soon,” you said, “Why, is something wrong, my love?” You felt Thranduil grab your arms turning you as you spoke “Oh no nothing is wrong! Its just….” lowering your head you took a deep breathe “Its just what (y/n)” Thranduil said getting a little more concerned, his eyes looked deep into yours, searching for the answer you smiled up at him and turned to look back up at the stars “Its just some good news that’s all.” 

Hugging you from behind with his head against yous, Thranduil finally broke the silence "What is the news (y/n)?“ Giggling you looked up at you King and whispered, "Legolas is going to be a big brother.”


End file.
